


A Good Pair

by Bam4Me



Series: A Quiet Place Just For Us [3]
Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, De-Aged Dean, De-Aged Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone but the angels are dead, Fluff, Gen, Hardly Any Angst At All, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Papa!Benny, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, Stiles Regresses Physically And Mentally Because Of Trauma, asexual!Stiles, little!stiles, non sexual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was killed before he was even twenty. Benny was already waiting for him. The meeting was both shocking and horrifying... but... for the first time in a long time, Stiles feels warm. He feels like he could look at this person and be safe with them. He just needs to give them a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-chaptered, but no real plotline, like most of my fics, and so every chapter can be read as it's own drabble. Will definitely have more to come, I just needed everything in this first one to be JUST this.
> 
> Pretty much everything in this series is fluff.
> 
> Come see me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com for Teen Wolf trash, and gayerthancanon.tumblr.com for Supernatural trash.

The last thing that Benny remembered before waking up, was a Leviathan tearing into him, after saving Dean’s brother and uncle from getting stuck in Purgatory.

 

And now… he was in a field.

 

He looked around, blinking out of the soft daze he had been in, warm in the sun in a way that his bloodless body hadn’t been in years, and tired in a way that hunger always surpassed. This was a lazy hunger, brought on by content and warmth. He hadn’t felt that since before he was turned.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Benny’s eyes snapped to the voice in front of him, widening when he found Castiel. “Hot Wings? What are you doing here?”

 

Cas shifted a little, “You’re in heaven.”

 

Benny slowly worked his way off the ground, “Now, that can’t be right, I’m not human.”

 

“You penance in Purgatory has been served. You were killed down there, that sends you right to heaven.”

 

Benny stood on shaky legs, “I wish I’d known that years ago.”

 

Cas shrugged, “Not everyone ends up here after they die. You were a good person before you were turned, some people are on hell’s waiting list when they die there.”

 

Benny nodded, following the slowly moving angel with stilted movements. He did feel a little stiff. “Where are we going?”

 

“Your heaven.”

 

Benny nodded, “Ah. I hope I’m not to walk in on someone else already residing there? That might be awkward.”

 

Cas paused, looking back at him, “Your soulmate is not yet dead.”

 

Benny’s steps faltered, “That’s… I have a soulmate?”

 

Cas looked at him in amusement, “Yes. He is still young. Not yet of age in human terms, and very young still by those of angels.”

 

Benny just followed him, feeling a little numb. “How young is ‘young’?”

 

“Seventeen.”

 

Benny nodded, still following the angel. The dense woods that had been around the clearing –so full of colour in a way that Purgatory had never been, soothing even- broke off and Benny was left with a big brown house, tall in the muggy hot air around them, like being back down south. The house had a big wrap around porch on the outside, half of that covered in a mesh screen for a sleeping porch. It was beautiful.

 

“That’s nice.”

 

Cas nodded, one hand on his elbow, looking thoughtful. “I think Genim would love this house. He’ll be happy to see it when he joins you.”

 

Benny blinked at him with wide eyes, “My soulmate… will like the house?”

 

“Yes. He likes sleeping outside.”

 

Cas turned to him with a slight smile, “I’ll leave now.”

 

Before Benny could even blink, the angel was gone, leaving Benny alone to think of the big towering house, and a boy he’d never even met before.

 

***

 

Benny wasn’t fully sure if this was how the whole ‘meeting your soulmate’ thing was supposed to go…

 

The teen was curled up in a little ball on the ground, shivering and making small kittenish noises. He was skinny, and pale, like he’d died sick.

 

Benny supposes that might actually be a possibility, because he wasn’t even supposed to be older than nineteen right now, and he didn’t have any visible wounds.

 

Benny had heard the arrival like a crack though the heated air, sounding like a sonic boom, more than the arrival of a dead soul.

 

When he’d stumbled out of the house into the tall green grass, he’d seen a dent in it, a ways away.

 

_Genim, right?_

 

The teen was curled up, looking ahead with blank eyes.

 

Benny wasn’t sure if he should touch him, so he moved, just to the side of the kid’s vision, and sat down. “Hello.”

 

There wasn’t any reply in words, but Stiles did move his head towards the sound, blinking a few times.

 

It was warm. No. It was hot.

 

He hadn’t felt hot in so long.

 

Not without the pain.

 

Stiles didn’t move otherwise, feeling like he’d been gutted and left for dead. Only a little though.

 

“I suppose you’re Genim.”

 

Stiles made the sweetest noise, as if he just couldn’t get the words out, but felt like he needed to say something.

 

_Why did this pretty voiced stranger know him?_

 

“Castiel mentioned that was your name once. ‘bout two years ago now. Castiel is one of the angels. He’s a great guy, really-“

 

Benny cut himself off, feeling like he was rambling. Stiles turned his head towards him again, making an upset noise.

 

 _Didn’t say you could_ stop _talking, did I?_

 

“You’re so… young.”

 

Stiles finally seemed to find some words, “So?”

 

Benny looked down, feeling like crying. “You know you’re dead, right?”

 

Stiles nodded, “Yeah.”

 

Benny nodded back, feeling sick to his stomach. “Can you tell me what happened?”

 

Stiles shrugged, curling into a tighter ball. “They… the hunters… they…”

 

His voice broke, and Benny with it. “Hunters? You’re not human?”

 

Stiles shrugged, “Thought I was human. Deaton said I was a spark. Druid maybe? My pack was werewolf, type A, don’t kill. Don’t know why hunters even hunted us. Bunch of fucking bullies if you ask me.”

 

He didn’t move a single muscle but for his mouth. He sounded wrecked.

 

“Is that why they killed you?”

 

Stiles shook his head, so minimally, Benny almost missed it. “Didn’t kill me. Put some goo all over me. Made me forget everything for a while. Four weeks, it took me to die.”

 

Benny felt his stomach tighten up, “The goo?”

 

“Sex pollen. Wasn’t supposed to kill me… I chose that part. Would rather die than be forced to do _that_.”

 

Benny nodded, “Do you want to stay here in the grass?”

 

Stiles shrugged, “Maybe. Anywhere else to be?”

 

Benny smiled, leaning in to move some of that messy hair out of his face. Stiles leaned into the touch a little, making Benny confident enough to card his full hand through his hair. “Inside might be more comfortable.”

 

Stiles nodded, “Oh. Inside.”

 

He sat up just the littlest bit, feeling so raw right now. He tried getting up, but that part of him didn’t seem to be working right now.

 

He felt small in the tall grass, like it was going to swallow him up into the ground.

 

_Was this ground? It feels so real…_

 

Stiles felt his body tingling all over, and at once, he was as little as he felt, still sitting up and looking at the towering giant that was… _was what? Who was he?_

 

Benny was giving him a surprised look. Stiles was suddenly so tiny, just a little boy in the thick grass.

 

He bent down, “Hey, you seem a bit small now, mind if I carry you?”

 

Stiles hooked one finger in his mouth, his other hand reaching out to pet the scruffly bear the man wore. He wasn’t smiling, too damn tired to think of that right now, but he did have an intent look of a little boy on a mission. He want to pet that beard.

 

Benny smiled at him, lifting the tiny boy into his arms when he reached out, setting off back to the house.

 

“Not Genim.”

 

Benny looked at him in surprise, “Not Genim? Who are you, then?”

 

“Stiles. Only Mama called me Genim. Daddy called me Genny, but after Mama, just Stiles.”

 

“I’m Benny.”

 

Stiles looked around a little, tiny finger still in his mouth. It didn’t feel nearly as good as he remembered his pacifiers feeling when he was little. Maybe the shape was wrong.

 

There was a big house, brown with worn wood. It had a big porch wrapped around the whole thing, and Stiles could see furniture in the closed off parts of it. He wanted to sleep there.

 

He reached out with one tiny hand, pointing to the furniture. “Go sleep there?”

 

Benny nodded at the little boy in his arms, though Stiles wasn’t looking directly at him. “Yeah. You can sleep there.”

 

He opened the door to the screened off area and stepped into the clean room. There were swinging beds, one on either side of the long room, and a king sized bed in the middle. Benny let the little one point to the swinging bed on the other side of the room, setting him down on the soft bedding. It was thick, but light enough to not generate much heat, which was good because the climate there was hot and humid. The little boy didn’t pick any of the blankets up though, simply laying back on them, turning his head so he could watch Benny, sitting in an armchair next to him.

 

“Why is you here?”

 

Benny swallowed, feeling a little unsure of himself. “Only soulmates share heaven with each other.”

 

Stiles sucked on his finger thoughtfully. “You mine?”

 

Benny nodded, “Yeah. I’m all for you, and only you.”

 

The little boy smiled at that, and it was so damn beautiful, Benny nearly choked up. He didn’t know if it was because Stiles was his soulmate, or because he had looked so lost before, but Benny wanted to keep that smile on his face. “That’s good. Feel better. You’s a good soulmate.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see my Etsy at: https://www.etsy.com/shop/TayloredByTheresa?ref=hdr_shop_menu
> 
> So, I'm trying to keep an actual crossover out of this fic (as in, a crossover with the other major fic in this series about Sam and Dean) until I write a secondary fic, mainly about Allison and Ash and how they're able to FIND everyone so they can visit them all, and then there's the Peter & Claudia fic that I'm also getting up on... christ, I am the master at poly-platonic relationships, don't even fucking touch me.
> 
> I literally don't know what I'm saying anymore. Been thinking about this series a lot tho...

The first thing that Benny noticed when Stiles woke up that morning -long past their first meeting nearly two months ago- was that Stiles was older than usual.

 

Not much, maybe about six, where his usual age revolved around two to four, but enough to be noticeable.

 

One thing that was immediately obvious from this older age, was it seemed to add an element of… chattiness, to the little boy.

 

“You don’t sleep. Why’s that?”

 

Benny shrugged, helping the little boy up onto the couch to sit next to him, “I just don’t get tired here. It’s not something you _need_ anymore.”

 

Stiles outright _rolled his eyes_ at him, looking away, “’s stupid. I _like_ to sleep.”

 

Benny frowned at his tone, arm reaching out to pull Stiles against his side, “Hey hey, what’s wrong, fella? I know this isn’t the sweet boy that loves everything, is he?”

 

Stiles’ scowl fell right off, leaving the little boy looking worried, and a little scared. “W-when I was seventeen… I didn’t sleep much, had nightmares, not good, was bad.” He trailed off, pressing his face into Benny’s side, looking a little scared.

 

That happened at least a year and a half before Stiles died. What traumatized him so much? “Well, it’s a good thing you don’t have bad dreams in heaven, least, not unless something’s bothering you I think.”

 

Stiles nodded, suddenly standing up on the soft cushions so he could turn and look Benny in the eyes. “You were a vampire, yeah?”

 

Benny nodded, “Yeah, I was.”

 

Stiles nodded again, asking a little quieter, “You ever met a nogitsune?”

 

Benny’s eyes blinked a few times before he slowly shook his head, “Heard about them a few times. They didn’t seem like the kind of creature I wanted to run into.”

 

Stiles nodded, “No, you don’t.”

 

The little boy sat back down, leaving Benny with a thick knot in his stomach, and the urge to hold the boy close until he forgot about his past life entirely.

 

Stiles was pressed against his side though, and Benny couldn’t do anything but hold him closer.

 

***

 

Stiles didn’t lie. He liked sleeping. He liked being tired and letting his mind shut down in a safe warm space. He liked the feeling of sleep coming easy to him, something that insomnia had never let happen when he was still alive.

 

Even now, in an older body, he felt his chest contract while his throat stretched in a yawn, big enough to crack his jaw. But, for the first time, he also felt like he might want to argue that he didn’t need a nap right now, when Benny pulled him off the floor, nearly dead weight in his arms from being so tired. But, he had been making a very nice picture right now.

 

“Crafts can wait till you wake back up, fella, okay?”

 

Stiles leaned against his shoulder, sighing, “Okay.”

 

See, Benny was amazing like that. He took care of him like it was his job, and there was no doubt about it. Maybe, well, maybe it was his job. Stiles wouldn’t know, though. He hadn’t been dead for very long.

 

The sleeping porch was humid Heand muggy, just outside the side door in the living room.

 

It wasn’t dark. It was never dark.

 

At first, that had thrown him off a little, but, he didn’t need a night light anymore, and that made him feel warm and content instead. The house was always in a dim light, and him and Benny seemed to like keeping it that way. It never bothered them.

 

Stiles never liked the dark. Not for the last few years, at least. Benny hadn’t liked the dark, because he was always afraid there were eyes watching him when he couldn’t help it.

 

Benny set the boy down on the soft mattress, running one hand through Stiles’ baby-fine hair.

 

“D’ you have kids?”

 

Benny nearly choked a bit, hand pausing before going again. Nothing was wrong, he was safe in heaven with his soulmate, ready for the rest of eternity with him and no one else.

 

And yet, that still hurt somehow.

 

“Yeah, a few. Got a great-granddaughter alive downstairs I think. Hell, she might have kids of her own by now, but I don’t know. I never saw much of her to be honest.”

 

Stiles turned his head to give Benny a funny look, “When were you born?”

 

Benny cringed, looking away, “A long, long time ago.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, pouting, “You sound like Peter and Cora when I ask them things. ‘What’s this do?’ ‘Bad things.’ ‘How old are you?’ ‘Older than we look.’ ‘Why’d you drag a dead deer into my living room?’ ‘It seemed like a good place to put it.’ Ugh, they always did that to me.”

 

Benny made an odd face, not sure if he should laugh, or look disapproving. Stiles sighed though, pushing into his hand again while his big eyes slipped closed.

 

He could hold that one off until later. Besides, it was probably just a werewolf thing. Werewolves were weird.

 

It was fine though, Stiles wasn’t awake for much longer anyways.

 

***

 

Stiles wasn’t like other little boys.

 

Okay, no, scratch that, Stiles wasn’t like how Benny _imagined_ raising a little boy would be like. That makes more sense. Stiles was amazing, and weird, and perfect, and made entirely for Benny, and there was _nothing_ wrong with him.

 

Stiles was little little today, sitting on the soft blankets on the porch swing with a pacifier hooked in his mouth, looking just so innocent and sweet that Benny couldn’t bring himself to be upset in the slightest. Of course, there wasn’t really anything _to_ be upset about… it was just… confusing.

 

Well see, everything in the dresser in the sleeping porch, the dresser that had _previously_ been full of modern little boy clothes… was… different?

 

Well, to be honest, that wasn’t the part that worried Benny, it was the fact that he couldn’t seem to find any shorts.

 

He pulled out a ruffled tutu and raised an eyebrow at the toddler, who looked at him with a big smile, “So, I think these would be fairly cool to play in, huh? It’s rather hot out today.”

 

Actually, this was a redundant statement, seeing as the temperature never actually changed here. But, it was _always_ hot.

 

Stiles made a delighted noise, making grabby hands towards the soft material. Benny took that as approval and got to work getting the small boy out of his tee shirt and pants.

 

***

 

Stiles was the cutest thing in the universe, don’t ever doubt that.

 

But, ultimately, he was born in a _very_ different era than Benny was, and lived in a different one as well.

 

Benny still didn’t fully understand things like television or internet. Of course, Dean tried to get him into those, simply for their convenience, and Benny figured out how to use a cell phone fairly easily, but overall, they weren’t an ingrained part of Benny’s life.

 

He was watching Stiles sit on the floor, iPad in his lap while he gently pushed the screen to move the pages. Benny wasn’t fully sure what he was doing, but he had a twisted up look on his face. “You okay, fella?”

 

Stiles let out a huff of a sigh, looking up at Benny with a frown. His lower lip was wobbling just a little, “Stupid Jackson and Peter got into a fight with Scotty over facebook. Apparently Scotty said something passive aggressive about how it’s Derek’s fault I’m dead, and not everyone is picking sides and being idiots.”

 

Benny tried to keep up with that, but to be honest, Stiles _kind of_ lost him when he mentioned ‘facebook.’ Stiles saw the cringe on his face and let out an annoyed huff, “You’re so _old_.”

 

Benny just raised an eyebrow at him, “You wanna go sit in the corner for five minutes, fella? I think that might help you out a little.”

 

Stiles sighed, getting up so he could try to climb onto the couch, looking apologetic. “’m sorry, my Benny. They’re just so stupid. I’m dead; they need to let that go.”

 

Benny nodded, pulling the boy against his side. “There’s nothing you can do to calm the living, Stiles, you just need to wait them out and hope this doesn’t affect where _they_ end up going after they die. That’s all on them, though.”

 

Stiles nodded, tiny thumb slipping into his mouth while he pushed up against Benny’s side for a cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see my Etsy at: https://www.etsy.com/shop/TayloredByTheresa?ref=hdr_shop_menu

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com for Teen Wolf trash, and gayerthancanon.tumblr.com for Supernatural trash.


End file.
